New Girls in FY
by Sabrina451
Summary: Well, it may or may not be your standered FY fic, but, i hope you who read it, enjoy it. Warning: For those of you who don't like OCs, this one is littered with them!
1. The Begining

Disclaimers: I don't own anybody but my characters. They are mine. I created   
them. Not you.Me.Got it? Good.  
  
  
Sarah Bona was NOT having a good day. It started when she woke up. She fell out of bed,  
onto an OPEN set of DRAWERS.THEN, she slipped in the shower. Then she almost got in a   
car accident.   
The day couldn't get any worse. Or so she thought.  
"Sarah! You didn't finish that workers comp, did you?!" Her friend and partner-in-law,  
Lita Brear yelled.  
"I did," She yelled back.  
Now, you might be pondering what these girls look like, well, Sarah has blue hair,   
cut short like Yui's, and had green/red eyes. She was 6ft, and was built sturdy, like a man  
almost, but with hips and a chest.  
Next is Lita, she has black, shoulder length hair, and dark blue, almost black eyes.  
She is 5"7", almost a head shorter than Sarah, and is a petite person, but strong.  
They are both lawyers.  
"Sarah, why don't we go to the library to find Jakes(random name) med records?"Lita suggested.  
"Why not." Sarah said.  
They walked out of the building, and got into Lita's Jeep.  
~*~ 5 Minutes Later...~*~  
  
"We're here!"Lita cheerfully said.  
"Goody, goody gum-drops." Sarah muttered sarcastically.  
"Oh, shut up."Lita said.  
They entered the library, and went to the restricted section.  
"I think it's in here. let's see..."Sarah muttered, looking in the dark, musty room  
filled to the brink with books.  
"Yes, I think it's in here."  
"Good" Said Lita, and she pushed past Sarah, into the room.  
"Look Li(AN: Nicknames- Sarah-Sah, Lita-Li), this book says 'Mysterious Play'.  
what do you think it's about?" Sarah said, looking at the book with interest.  
"Open it and see, stupid."Lita snapped, she was still looking for Jakes records.  
"Okey-dokey"Sarah then proceeded to open the book.  
"It says 'This is the continuing story of the Universe of the Four Gods, in it, the reader  
will become one with the story, the story of 2 women, unwanted, and unloved in their world,  
who travel into the world of a book to find eternal happiness...' wow, Li, this sounds  
interesting, now it says 'To find out what happens to the 2 women, turn the page' I think  
I will"  
Sarah then turns the page, and their vision is engulfed in red light......  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhangers, gotta love em', if you want chapter 2, I'll need at least 3 reviews. Don't  
flame, I'll post them on ff.net to be laughed at by millions, kay'?  
Oh yeah, if you review, tell me who you want the girls to be paired with.Suzaku senchi  
only though, I don't do Seryiuu to well.


	2. The Meeting

"Oh....that REALLY, REALLY hurt." Sarah muttered, trying to get off the ground.  
"No sh*t, Sherlock."Lita growled in return.  
The girls did NOT know what had just happened, and thought they where alone, till....  
"Itai, no da!"Both girls jumped up," Who's there?"Lita said fearfully.  
"Me no da!"Said a sickeningly cheerful voice.  
"I'm here too, ya moron!" A gruff voice muttered.  
"Um...maybe my friend here didn't say it clear enough, so let me elaborate.' Where are we,  
and what are your names?" Said Sarah, slightly peeved at these apparent jokers.  
"Oh, no da...my names Chichiri no da!"  
"....Li, is 'Chichiri no da' even a word?"  
"Nope, not in English at least."Lita replied.  
No, no da, CHICHIRI is my name, I just say 'no da', when I finish a sentence, no da!"Said  
Chichiri.  
"My names Tasuki, what's yer names?"Tasuki said.  
"Uhh....My names Sarah, and this is Lita."Sarah said.  
"Where do you lovely girls come from, no da?"An innocent question, but the 'lovely girls'  
part awakened Lita's fear of men....."Get away from me!" She growled.  
"Lita!Don't be upset with them, it was only an innocent question, he didn't  
mean anything by it!" Sarah tried to reassure her friend, you see, Lita had a terrible  
past, it caused her to mistrust men(AN-You'll find out what happened to her later, I promise!)  
Lita calmed down somewhat, and Sarah turned to Tasuki&Chichri and said," I'm sorry about   
Lita, but she REALLY doesn't trust men, and 'Lovely girls', even in an innocent phrase,  
set her off."  
"Oh, I'm sorry no da!I won't say it again!"Chichiri was upset that he had hurt the girls   
feelings, and his voice said as much.  
"It's allright"Lita Said.  
"Anyway...back to the subject. where'd ya two come ferom?"Tasuki, without tact, per usual  
said what Chichiri had previously said.  
"Umm...would you believe it if I said we fell from the sky?"  
  
  
Cliffhanger!dum, dum dum....thanx to SaiyanPrincess1, AngelWings, and Lunacat for reviewing...  
anyway, and if you review, vote for who Li and Sah should be paired with, oh...and  
even the dead ones(Nuriko, Hotohori, ext..)can be a pairing...wanna know why?  
because I'm the one writing this story, and anything I want to happen, will happen!  
  
  
Disclaimers-Fushigi Yuugi is not mine, they belong to Yuu Watase.Sad, I know.  
My characters belong to me. I created them. Not you.Me.Got it? Good.


	3. The Surprise

Disclaimers-I don't own Chichiri, Tasuki, Hotohori, Nuriko, or any other OC, BUT...I do own Sah  
, Li, and any other character I want to add.  
  
Notes-Thank you Lady Harle, for reviewing& giving me an idea for a pairing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"From the sky, no da?"  
  
"Yep"Sarah said," From the sky"  
  
Tasuki looked at the girls log and hard, and after about 5 min, he suddenly turned to Chichiri,  
"I dun think they're lyin', I mean, look at there cloths."  
  
Now, let me explain what Tasuki is talking about, Sarah has on a longed sleeved, black and  
red duster, a blue tank-top, bellbottoms, and some jewerly.Lita has on a Penguins(AN-GO PENS!!)  
jacket, a purple t-shirt, and some hip-hugging jeans.  
  
To say the least, they did NOT look Chinese.  
  
"I think your right Tasuki-kun no d-----" "We CAN hear you, ya know."  
  
Chichiri was cut off by Lita, with her VERY untactful language.  
"Ohhh...Lita....you IDIOT..."Sarah moaned, embarrassed.  
  
Chichiri& Tasuki sweatdropped.  
  
"Umm, let's ask Tai-Yi-Jun, no da, and find out why Sarah-san and Lita-san are here..."  
Chichiri said, then paused, for effect, then, to completely ruin the moment, said, loudly,(AN-  
The suspense is killin' ya, ne?)"No da!"  
  
Everyone, minus Chichiri, fall over as stone, anime style.  
  
  
  
*~*15 minutes later*~*  
  
We're here!, No da."  
  
  
Sarah and Lita looked around in awe....to Sarah, this was even better than most yaoi bishonen.   
  
  
"SO you finally got her," A dry voice from behind them said.  
Lira, Sarah, Tasuki, and Chichiri turned around, and saw Taiisukun.  
The groups reactions varied, Tasuki screamed, Lita screamed, Chichiri bowed, and Sarah....  
She said, "Grandma, what are you doing here?"  
  
Everyone, including Taiisukun, stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Child, I'm not your grandma."  
  
Sarah said to her," Well, you look like my grandma...only prettier."  
Tasuki and Chichiri, at hearing this, fell over, anime style.  
Lita looked at Tai-Yi-Jun closely, then said," Sarah, she DOES look like your grandma!"  
  
  
  
"Right...next subject!" Taiisukun briskly changed the subject, and then, to the girls said," Do  
you know why you both were brought here?"  
  
"No" They said in unison.  
  
"Well....let me get the rest of the senchi, then I can start the tale," Taiisukun said  
  
"The rest...what are ya talkin' 'bout?" Tasuki asked.  
  
TYJ" Well, all but 2 of the dead senchi haven't been reincarnated, and I'm going to have   
to bring them back to life for this mission..."  
  
"Who are the 2?" Chichiri's voice held hope.  
  
"Well, one is Hotohori, and the other is......"  
  
  
Who is the other?Nuriko?Chiriko?Mitukake?Find out in the next chapter!  
Oh, and if/when you review, tell me who YOU want, and that'll influence my decision,   
my only request is that it be Suzaku senchi only....if you want a Seryiuu, like Nakago, for   
example,   
the next chapter will take longer to get up cause I'll have to research him, ya know?  
Anyway, please R/R!


	4. The Unknown Probem

"and Nuriko."  
Shock registered on Tasuki and Chichiri's faces.  
" Taiisukun, no da...Tasuki and I thought Nuriko and Hotohori would be the first to be  
reincarnated, because they died first, no da."  
Taiisukun looked at them, and said slowly," Yes...they SHOULD have already been reborn, but I asked  
them to stay here, because I foresaw this event in which these 2 girls came into our world."  
  
Sarah looked up from where she was sitting, and stood, and walked oven to Taiisukun, and asked,   
softly," Why?"  
  
Taiisukun looked puzzled, "Why what, my child?"  
  
Sarah continued in that soft voice," Why are you doing this to us?"  
  
While Sarah was talking, Lita, whose face had gone white, said to Tasuki and Chichiri,   
"We better run. When Sarah's this calm, you KNOW something bad is gonna happen."  
  
Lita also got up, and ran away, really really fast.  
  
All the while, Sarah was talking to TYJ.  
"What are we doing to you, my child? Giving you what you have always wanted of course.."  
  
Sarah, face neutral, swiftly walked towards where Lita had gone.  
  
All of a sudden, there a scream echoed through Taiisukun palace.  
"That's Sarah no da!"  
  
The 2 warriors raced to find them, and the sight awaiting them was NOT what they had expected...  
  
  
Thanx to Sakura Masaki for reviewing. Standard disclaimers apply. Also, in the next episode  
'What do the 2 lone warriors find?' I won't tell!


End file.
